No Hope
NO HOPE is a fallout zombie based game, where you play as a customizable survivor (Presets include Kain and Kalen). Story You awake in your car, it seems as if you crashed into something. Your vision is heavily blurred. You stumble out of your car and into the streets. You start to regain your vision, there is red everywhere. You attempt to walk over to the nearest building. The door is barricaded with wood. As you walk away in confusion, at this point you regain your vision completely and notice the world around you. Startled, you jump a bit in shock, you bump into someone, which takes you down to the ground in a matter of seconds. His face is torn apart, unnatural. you fight to get him off you. Running back to your car you notice you hit a pole, and beer cans in the seat, after a few seconds of murmuring to yourself, you get in your car, upon trying to move it, it won't budge. More people are stumbling towards you, you get out of the car and run into the streets, you trip over yourself and as you hit the ground your vision distorts. You recover and see someone across the street, waving to you, yelling something you cannot hear correctly. You start running to them, after a few seconds you realize that you are weak, and collapse to the ground. You start recovering, and manage to get up. Without a second thought you start struggling to the house. Upon reaching the house, you are knocked unconscious. You awake in a bedroom, with your head pounding. Moving around hurts. You get off the bed, and struggle to the door. Upon closer inspection the door is barricaded from the inside. You could move these if you had the strength. You look down to find yourself in somewhat clean clothes. You look out the window, there is still dead bodies lying on the ground. On a drawer beside the bed there is a book, interacting with the book lets you choose your skill points. You start out with 15 points, being able to choose out of 7 skill categories (Strength, Perception, Endurance, Charisma, Intelligence, Agility and Luck) and can be maxed to 10 points. You can also improve your skills, such as Barter, Speech, Melee Weapons, etc. From here you can walk out of the house, with a quick look around, you can see the bodies of the people you saw earlier laying across the main floor. Here you can recruit the first follower, Nora, from the house you awake in. She requires a speech check with 80% chance to pass. This teaches you the basics of followers, like being able to send her to locations, make her stay and defend you. From here you can quickly travel to Bloodshed city, where you will find the first group of the Resistance, which you can do multiple quests from, how you choose to end the quests will affect your karma and standing with the group. You also meet a cult called Hell's Followers, who you can do quests for instead of the Resistance. They are found in every city the Resistance is. Once you are done with Bloodshed City, you are sent by the Resistance/Hell's Followers to Opportunity City. Where you will find the second group of the Resistance and Hell's Followers. Your karma and standing is much more effective here, as you can be kicked into the streets if you do wrong things. After completing multiple quests you are sent to Freedom Fields Once in freedom fields you are told to go kill Father Farmer. Once that is completed, a map on his body reveals that a scientist close to the farmer is working on a cure, isolated in Hell's End. You must grab a Chemical Hazard Suit from underneath the house, in a bunker. In Hell's End, you must search for a deeply sealed lab, once in you can find a Scientist, who's name isn't revealed. He is working on a cure, almost finished, but requests 20 more ingredients for his cure and machines. You must search through Hell's End to find these. After delivering the ingredients, the Ending takes place. Major Locations City of Choice 0/10 on the Radiation Scale, and 3/10 on the Damage Scale. This is the city you start out in. It has building barricaded, and blood all over the streets. Bloodshed City 3/10 on the Radiation Scale, and 5/10 on the Damage Scale. No signs could be found to identify the real name, Bloodshed City is the nickname used. Opportunity City 5/10 on the Radiation Scale, and 7/10 on the Damage Scale. The first city to introduce Radiation damaging, you are required to wear a Surgeon's Mask or you will take radiation damaging. Freedom Fields 7/10 on the Radiation Scale, and 7/10 on the Damage Scale. A giant field of all sorts of plants, beside a house and a barn. Mutated farm animals are the only enemies you will find here, except for the Father Farmer. Hell's End 10/10 on the Radiation Scale, and 10/10 on the Damage Scale. This is the most damaged city in the game, entering requires a Chemical Hazard Suit. Attempts to enter without it will cause human combustion and suffocation. Very little is known about this place, all that you know is there isn't many survivors. Characters You You are a survivor in a recent zombie apocalypse, luckily you are not the only one. Followers Nora Nora is the first follower you can get, and is available at the starting house. She is caucasian, has black hair, and is first seen wearing a dirty white t-shirt and grey sweatpants. She requires a charisma pass of 80%. You can form a relationship with her, which requires at least 4 Charisma, Intelligence, and Luck. Enemies Grunters The basic enemy, which is pretty weak. Burnt and decaying. Riotsmashers Very strong zombies in Hell's End, there skin is very resistant to force, being very hard to kill. Not very many exist, do to being so hard to kill. They emit gas which tears away at the skin, burning flesh. Missions Ending Scenes Scene 1= You deliver the items you got, and the horde breaks through the Scientists' defenses. You can play here and kill as many zombies as you can for a minute until Scene 2. |-| Scene 2= You guide the Scientist to a safe area where he can finish the cure and send it out. You are invincible during this point but no matter how many zombies you kill more will continue coming through. |-| Scene 3= During this scene whatever side you allied with, The Resistance, Hell's Followers or a group of survivors who followed the commotion and found you (if you didn't ally enough/with either of the above), come in to help you. |-| Scene 4= You take out as many zombies as you can for 5 minutes, after which they stop spawning. ---- Cutscene: After killing the remaining zombies, the remaining survivors group in the back room to thank the Scientist. Upon walking into the room, the Scientist has been infected after the zombies broke in. The package was shipped successfully. You leave the building. |-| Montage= The following scenes are montages of cutscenes that can be determined by what you have done through the course of the game. *Nora fighting off zombies in the house you started in. *Some pictures of people you completed sidequests for. *Crows pecking at Father Farmer's body. *More pictures of people you completed sidequests for. *Zombies attempting to eat the dead Queen Riotsmasher *Zombie Scientist stumbling out of the building |-| DLC DLC can be bought from the Pulse Store or the online store of the system. Foxtrot *Flaming Uppercut *Fox skin for Dog *Sneaky Fox skin for default motorcycles Lollipop Chainsaw *Chainsaw Skin *Chainsaw Blaster *Juliet Outfit (Female) *Nick Outfit (Male) Never Enough After the ending of No Hope, you wander the wasteland hoping society will build itself. One day, a note is delivered to you by a masked man. It is directed at you, and is requesting you meet an unknown sender at the Scientists Lab. Upon arrival, you are kidnapped by someone you cannot see. You wake up in a lobby, leading to underground gladiators arena through a gate. You are stripped of all items you had. A voice over an intercom demands you grab clothing and items from the locker behind you. After retrieving the items, a man walks to your gate to talk to you. It is the Scientist. He explains that he had to use a temporary early version of his cure to live after he was infected, due to shipping out the proper cure. You can tell that he is not like he was before, he is stuttering and shaking. He continues that he thinks the cure he made was not good enough, and that he needs to study the infection first hand. You are a test subject, to have the infection demonstrated on you. He opens another gate and an unknown survivor comes out. Another gate opens across from him, and out stumbles ~4 zombies. The man is quickly overtaken by the zombies and eaten alive. The Scientist walks to his chair that over watches the whole arena. Your gate opens, it begins. Gallery NoHopeScreenshot1.png|Ingame screenshot, pre death Category:Fan Games Category:2012 Category:Games Category:Pulse Studios Category:First Person Shooter Games Category:Horror Games